Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia Shibusen Style
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Stein les cuenta a sus alumnos la historia de Alice human sacrifice y los compara con cada una de las cuatro alicias. al estilo SE 8D  mal summary . V


**Hola! xD aqui yo de nuevo 8D ahora les traje un pequeño song fic inspirado en la cancion Alice human Sacrifice de vocalois (como habia dicho en el fic que hice de Cendrillon y Como Romeo y Cenicienta, las canciones de vocaloid son inspirativas 8D) y como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a escribir nwV. Bueno se los dejo.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero cuando invite a Atsushi Ohkubo a cenar a un restaurante caro tal vez sea mio...**

**

* * *

**

**Los sacrificios Humanos de Alicia**

En un día como cualquiera en Shibusen...

-¿Y para qué nos servirá escuchar esta tonta y vieja historia profesor Stein? (preguntó Liz arqueando una ceja).

-Para atemorizarlos y evitar que vallan a ese bosque (respondió acomodándose los anteojos).

-Pero Spirit nos dijo que deberíamos ir para eliminar a una bruja (dijo Kim la pelirosa).

-Cierto apenas hace una hora nos encargó esa misión (le siguió Jaqueline, su compañera).

-¿Entonces a quién le haremos caso, a usted o a Spirit? (preguntó con tono molesto Death the Kid).

-Jeje, supongo que cuando escuchen la historia se aterrarán y me harán caso a mi (sonrió tétricamente el del tornillo en la cabeza).

-HAHAHAHA! YO ORE-SAMA ¿ATERRARME POR UNA ESTUPIDA HISTORIA? HAHA, STEIN-SENSEI DEBES ESTAR BROMEA... (_no hace falta saber quién fue interrumpido y dejado inconciente por el poder de una enciclopedia) _

-¡MAKA-CHOP! (_tampoco hace falta saber a manos de quien)._

-Bueno, la historia se las contaré por que no quiero que se arriesguen en este bosque. Ha habido casos de personas que intentan ir a explorar y... jamás han regresado (dijo con tono serio).

-(Tragó grueso) que miedo, Patty ¡¨protégeme) (se aferró a su rubia hermana).

-Gaaaooowww, cuente el cuento profesor (dijo Patty alegre).

-Bueno, tal vez sea por la bruja que ahí se oculta y se come sus almas (dijo Maka cruzando los brazos).

-Tienes razón, si es eso no hay que temer e ir a eliminar a esa bruja (dijo Soul con una sonrisa torcida).

-Pero lo que hay ahí, no es una bruja.

-Pero... ¿entonces qué es? (preguntó Tsubaki).

-Muchos dicen que es otro espíritu maligno, aunque nadie lo ha visto, solo algunas personas. Mas bien las primeras que fueron a ese bosque y originaron la historia.

-Hmm, entonces sería interesante escucharla (dijo Maka).

-Hah, entonces ¿me pondrán atención?

-Todos: SI.

*Sonidito de cuando empieza la canción* xD

Muy bien, la historia comienza en la llamada ''Primera Alicia'', llamada así por que nadie recuerda su nombre. Ella sería como Black*Star decían que era valiente y que fue la primera en llegar al ''bosque encantado''.

- ¡CLARO, COMO YO EL PRIMERO EN TODO POR ESO SOY ORE-SAMA! (levantando un pulgar)

-Bueno, comenzaré con la Primera Alicia.

_Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku_

_ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni_

_ironna monowo kiri sutete_

_makkana michiwo siite itta_

_sonna Alice wa morino oku_

_tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete_

_morini dekita michi igai ni_

_kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi_

**_La primera Alicia era valiente_**

**_con una espada en mano, llegó al país de las maravillas_**

**_cortando en pedazos a varias víctimas_**

**_trazó un camino de un rojo carmesí._**

**_Esta Alicia en la profundidad de los bosques_**

**_terminó encerrada como los pecadores_**

**_pero, en ese camino de los bosques_**

**_no había modo de conocer su existencia_**

-¿E...entonces la Primera Alicia no salió nunca de estar prisionera? (preguntó Maka).

-No se supo si murió ahí o vivió ahí.

-Que pena... (dijo Tsubaki).

-DAH, ENTONCES NO ERA MEJOR QUE YO, YA ESTABA PENSANDO QUE ERA LA UNICA QUE ME PODRIA SOBREPASAR.

-Baka, eso fue hace años (le dijo Soul).

-Emm seguimos, ''La Segunda Alicia'' fue un hombre que sabía cantar, y de caracter elegante y noble, como Death the Kid.

-Mmm, tal vez era simétrico (dijo sonriente el hijo de Shinigami-sama).

-Tenías que salir con algo así, huh. Continúo.

_ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku_

_utawo utatte fushigi no kuni_

_ironna otowo afure sasete_

_kurutta sekaiwo umidasita_

_sonna Alice wa bara no hana_

_ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete_

_makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase_

_minnani mederare karete-yuku_

**_La segunda Alicia era de caracter noble_**

**_llegó entonando una canción al país de las maravillas_**

**_llenándolo todo de sonidos_**

**_creó un mundo enfermizo._**

**_Esta Alicia era una flor de rosa_**

**_y ha muerto por el disparo de un hombre loco_**

**_le floreció una rosa, rojo carmesí_**

**_amada y apreciada por todos, esta flor solitaria se marchita a lo lejos._**

-¡Waaah! ¡le dispararon y se convirtió en una flor! (gritó Liz).

-Así es, eso se entendió (aseguró Maka).

-Y la flor se marchitó y no quedó rastro (dijo Ox).

-¿Y solo esas dos personas entraron? (preguntó Soul)

-No, aún hay tres personas mas, y por cierto, la ''Tercera Alicia'' me recuerda mucho a Liz jeje (volteó a mirarla).

-¡AA no me asuste! (dijo abrazando a su hermana).

-Liz tiene miedo, tiene miedo lalalala~ (tarareaba Patty).

_san-banme Alice wa osanai ko_

_kireina sugatade fushigi no kuni_

_ironna hitowo madowase te_

_okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta_

_sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou_

_ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te_

_kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara_

_kunino chouten ni kunrin suru_

**_La tercera Alicia era una jovencita_**

**_con una figura fina, apareció en el país de las maravillas_**

**_al seducir a varia gente_**

**_creó un extraño país._**

**_Esta Alicia era reina de ese país_**

**_fue poseida por un sueño retorcido_**

**_vió su cuerpo podrido, y estuvo asustada durante mucho tiempo_**

**_un nuevo reino fue creado en la cima del país._**

Y un grito aterrador se escuchó en todo Shibusen...

-¡Cállate ya Liz!

-No es para tanto, eso fue hace mucho.

-JAJAJA ven, les dije que se aterrarían.

-Que asimétrico y horroroso.

-¡Su cuerpo se pudrió, qué horrooor!

-Saben chicos... creo que no es buena idea el ir a investigar allá (dijo Kim con tono de temor).

-Te apoyo Kim... (le dijo Tsubaki).

-Cierto, no sería cool de nuestra parte ir Maka.

-Tienen razón. (dijo Maka asustada)

-¡PERO YO, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA...(se cuelga de un abanico) SÍ IRÉ! (el abanico se suelta y el cae unos tres metros abajo).

Rápidamente Tsubaki fue con una maleta de primeros auxilios a atenderlo. Después de esto Stein continuaría aterrando a sus alumnos un poco más.

-Bien, esta es la última Alicia, la Cuarta Alicia.

-Creía que faltaban dos ¿no?. (preguntó Kid).

-Ah si, la Cuarta Alicia eran dos hermanos. Supongamos que eran Soul y Maka.

-Con que también eran un chico cool y una chica plana rata de laboratorio ehh jaja (dijo Soul)

-SOUL NO BAKA! ¡MAKA-CHOP! (y golpeó a su compañero con una enorme enciclopedia de tomo doble, dejandolo tirado en el piso). Disculpe profesor, continúe.

-Gracias Maka.

_morino komichi wo tadottari_

_barano kino sitade ocha-kai_

_oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa_

_heart no trump(card)_

**_Mientras, dos niños seguían el camino del bosque_**

**_tomaron el té bajo el árbol de rosas_**

**_con una invitación del castillo que era_**

**_un as de corazones._**

-Y eso era ¿una especie de trampa? lo de la invitación

-Así es Killik.

-¿Y qué paso después?. (preguntó Soul).

-Pues...

_yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko_

_koukishin kara fushigi no kuni_

_ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete_

_tsui sakki yatte kita bakari_

_kino tsuyoi ane to_

_kashikoi otouto_

_ichi-ban Alice ni chika-katta kedo_

**_La cuarta Alicia eran una pareja de hermanos_**

**_llegaron por curiosidad al país de las maravillas_**

**_atravesaron varias puertas_**

**_acababan de llegar hace poco._**

**_La hermana mayor obstinada_**

**_y el hermano sabio_**

**_fueron los más cercanos en llegar a Alicia..._**

-¿¡QUE! ELLOS FUERON LOS MEJORES?

-Sí Black*Star, eso es lo que quiso decir (le dijo Tsubaki).

-¿Y LLEGARON CON ALICIA?

-Jaja, no. Escuchen esto último.

_futarino yume wa samenai mama_

_fushigi no kuni wo samayotta._

**_Los dos nunca despertaron de su sueño_**

**_y aún vagan por el país de las maravillas._**

-Cool, al menos sobrevivieron.

-Si, pero no regresaron. Como les dije, los que vayan allá no regresan nunca o les sucede alguna desgracia, como a estas cuatro Alicias así que a ninguno se le ocurra ir a esa tonta misión. Ya acabó la historia. (los dejo atemorizados).

Llega Spirit.

-La misión está por comenzar.

-Todos asustados: ¡NO IREMOS!

-¿Eh?... no me digan que... ¡STEIN!

-Se los conté por su propia protección.

-¿Acaso esto es protección? (señalando los rostros de susto de sus alumnos).

-Suerte en la misión Spirit.

-Buaa, está bien chicos... misión abortada.

_Y desde entonces Shibusen no se volvería a meter en los asuntos del llamado anteriormente ''País de las maravillas''. _

_

* * *

_

_Tomatazos? Librasos? Sillazos? acepto críticas constructivas en un review 8D nos leemos! Pyon~ _


End file.
